Dragon Ball: Legacy
by Deathsaurus
Summary: The return of Son Goku, and friends! We follow our heroes, after the titanic battle with Majin Buu, and after the events of Battle Of The Gods. It is a time of peace, and training for our heroes. However, when a ancient evil emerges from the darkness, a plot to destroy reality itself is unleashed! Follow Goku, Vegeta, and the gang for one last adventure in the spotlight.
1. Chapter 1: A New Journey Awaits!

**Chapter 1: A New Journey Awaits! **

The air seemed calm and serene, yet full of wonder and anticipation. Goku, the Earth-raised saiyan Warrior who had defeated the evil Majin Buu, had now begun his journey toward Papaya Island, The home of his new apprentice, and future companion Uub. Having promised the young boy the chance of becoming strong enough to protect his village, Goku hastily approached the island. Eager to test his new pupil's potential.

The two were soaring high above the Clouds upon the magical Nimbus Cloud, given to Goku in his youth as a testament to his strength of spirit and purity of Heart. Uub sat atop Goku's shoulders, seeing the Earth for the first time from above. To Uub, it looked more beautiful than it ever had before.

"We're almost there, Mister Goku! The Island's right there!" Uub spoke, still clinging onto Goku as he flew above the clouds. Goku swirled across a flock of birds as he started to descend.

"Alright! I never knew how close we were! Ok Uub, let's land over by those trees!" Goku chirped.

Upon reaching the ground, Goku hopped lightly from the Nimbus. If carrying Uub on his shoulders was in any way strenuous, he didn't show it.

"Ok, this should be close enough for us to walk; I'm wondering just what kind of reception we will receive when they get there? I was wondering if there are any more powerful fighters from your village." Goku was eager to arrive in the village, wondering just what kind of environment Uub had grown up in.

"There aren't really many strong fighters on Papaya Island, other than the fellow tribal warriors and myself, Mister Goku." Uub replied, as he jumped off of Goku's shoulders. The ground around them was dry soil, the very ground they stood on seemed to burn through the soles of Goku's shoes. After a brief moment of hopping from foot to foot accompanied by a few minor yelps of discomfort, Goku straightened up, having gotten over his surprise. Uub stood there looking a little puzzled, having gron up here and being used to the ground.

"Oh that's a shame; I'm surprised there aren't any more strong fighters like you. Well, no point crying over spilt milk, come on Uub! The way to your village is down this way, isn't it?" Goku turned to face down the very narrow sunny path.

"Yes, it's just down this hill, towards those tall rocks Mister Goku. If we start moving now, we can get there just before sunset." They began making haste, under the watchful eye of the setting sun.

"Excuse me Mister Goku, I wondered if I could ask you a question?" Uub turned to the taller adult. He found it hard to believe that an adult could act so cheerful. He reminded Uub of some of the children from his Village!

"Hey, enough with the mister already! My name is Goku, no need to be so formal Uub!" Goku turned and smiled at the young child, his face as serene as ever.

"O-oh yes Of course, sorry mist-I mean Goku." Uub face went bright red with embarrassment

"There's no need to be nervous. If you have a question, I'll be glad to answer it." Goku replied, that familiar, encouraging grin on his face once again.

"It's just…Why me? Out of all the fighters you could of chosen, why did you pick me to train? I mean I have no special powers; at least, not ones I'm aware of. I'm just a poor kid from a nowhere Village. I mean, I appreciate the thought that you might think I'm stronger, it's just I don't see it. So I was wondering-do you have maybe another reason for coming to my village, Goku? If so, I would like an answer please." Uub stopped walking in his tracks, his body full of anxiety, he awaited Goku's reply.

"I was thinking…Does your village have anything to eat? I'm starving!"

Uub sweat dropped, then fell face first on the ground. 'Was he being serious?' Uub slowly picked himself off the ground, still amazed by the childish exterior of the man. This was going to be a very strange walk down hill.

"Errrrrm… well, not really, but tonight is the big festival. So we'll be preparing whatever we've grown over the year for the big feast tonight."

"Alright! It's been so long since I had a big meal! This is going to be awesome! Well, no time to waste!" Goku went from walking to a medium Jog, causing Uub to speed up in turn.

They began their descent down the hill, the many canyons and crevices entwined into the sunlight. The gritty sand blew in the wind; gusts of hot air could be felt all around them. Their very footsteps created holes in the burning sand, creating deep scorching tracks in the golden dust.

"It will be getting dark soon; it shouldn't be that much further right?" Goku turned to the boy.

"Yes, it should be straight through this next chasm. But Goku, we could have just carried on flying till we got there. Why not?"

"Well sure, we could've! But then we wouldn't have had much time to talk about your potential, would we?"

"S-so you did remember our earlier conversation! S-so do you think you can tell me what this all about?" Uub stood there in anticipation, what was he going to say? He prepared himself for the reply.

Goku's face tensed up for a split second. In a moment, he was there again.

That awful laugh. The terrifying madness to its aura. Those terrible, hollow, black eyes with those hellish, crimson irises. The Sacred World of the Kais trembled and split as the two warriors, Gods of their time, clashed again and again in a cacophony of Pink and Golden fury. The Supreme Kai himself, reduced to a mere bystander in the face of this clash of two forces nature.

Majin Buu, the inane laughing death scream of the Universe.

Son Goku, the Super Saiyan. Hero to Good, nightmare to Evil.

And in the end, it had taken the energy of the entire Earth to put the monster down for good. Goku recalled that final clash with both fondness and… trepidation.

"This is for you… Majin Buu! It's from the people of Earth! Spirit Bomb!"

The monster growled as the seemingly inexorable energy sphere hurtled toward him. He fired a hastily prepared Ki blast toward it, hoping to break it. Crush it. Make it go boom boom!

But the blast seemed to wash over the Spirit Bomb, like a wave breaking across a Cliff face. A giant, blue, moving Cliff Face.

The attack collided with Buu's outstretched palms. Buu was pushed back several metres, but seemed to hold his ground.

Goku felt the resistance immediately, and could not believe what he was sensing. "What? NO!"

Buu screamed in frustration and fury, trying desperately to resist the attack. Buu could feel it burning his palms.

"Oh, no way!" Goku said to himself in frustration, willing his attack forward with all he could muster.

"I know you're stronger than me Buu, but this is more than just my Power. It's everyones! So I cannot, and will not LOSE!"

The two pushed with equal force against the Genki Dama, but it still would not budge. The frustration was evident on both of their faces.

"Darn it, I'm all out of Power!" Goku declared, feeling all of the day's struggles hit his body at once.

From below, the Saiyan Prince looked up from Hercule's shoulder, and despaired.

"No, no no! Look, he's losing ground! He can't do it, we've overestimated his strength, he's totally drained!"

Buu felt the resitance lessen slightly, and pushed the attack forward. Slowly, step by step, Buu was beginning to push the attack right back at Goku. The Flame of Hope was beginning to flicker. All the while, Buu strained with a mixture of growling and chuckling.

Suddenly, a flash of realisation came upon Vegeta's face. Of course! There was one last hand to play!

"Wait a second!" Vegeta turned to the Sky. "We still have a wish left, don't we?"

The group who were observing the battle from Namek appeared confused, before Dende spoke up. "Yes of course! Porunga is still with us!"

The Eternal Dragon growled from above, his enormous jowls tightening in frustration.

"What is your wish? You have kept me waiting long enough!"

Mere seconds after Dende had asked Porunga to restore Goku's energy, the Warrior himself had seemingly given in. Buu had launched his own attack back at him, with perhaps the most enormous Kiai in recorded history.

As the Spirit Bomb made it's way toward the Hero of Earth, Goku heard a cheerful voice within his mind. It confirmed what he had begun to feel. His energy was restored.

After thanking whichever Gods were watching over him, Goku tensed up, and transformed into the iconic Super Saiyan. He renewed his efforts, and with a mighty yell, the Spirit Bomb was sent hurtling towards Buu yet again.

The Majin braced against this new storm of power, a new feeling making itself known- Terror. Buu knew that this attack could, and likely would kill him.

Across the Universe, old friends and enemies reacted appropriately. The North Kai nodded approvingly, saying that he had taught him that technique. The Z-Fighters assembled on the Lookout, feeling Goku's power from afar.

Back on the Sacred World of the Kais, Majin Buu struggled against the Genki Dama. But this time, he could not resist that attack.

"It looks like this is end of the road, Buu. It's a darn shame. When I first met you, I could sense that there was good in you. You were like a naughty little child that didn't know any better. Fighting was more of a game than anything else."

Goku then recalled the moment that Buu had fought itself… and lost.

"But then, you separated. The Evil was expelled. The struggle on the inside was now on the outside for all to see. And the Darkness… overpowered the Light. After that you were different. You were ruthless. You became a living Nightmare, and you delighted in every moment of it! You didn't even show a shred of decency or mercy. And that's why it has to end like this. You have to learn the hard way! You have to learn what it feels like to have your life taken away against your will! It's wrong!"

Goku applied more force, and Buu was pushed into the Planet itself, sinking further with every passing second. It was then that Goku spoke the words, and made that unconscious wish. A moment to be remembered, in time.

"Maybe you'll come back some day as… as a better person I hope. I'd like that. Perhaps we'll have a little one on one."

Goku drew back a palm, preparing a Kiai.

"Adios. I'll be waiting… Majin Buu!"

As he spoke, the Spirit Bomb overcame Majin Buu. The Universe both saw and sensed this moment and cried out in one voice. "DO IT!"

Goku let out a cry of exertion, as the Spirit Bomb surged forward, engulfing the monster entirely. With a terrific explosion, Majin Buu ceased to be. The Universe, at last, could breathe a sigh of relief. The terror was past.

But unbeknownst to many, Buu lived on. In this Boy that now stood before Goku, old enemies now reunited as master and student. Goku considered telling Uub the true story, and decided against it.

"Not right now. He's not ready… he doesn't need to know."

Uub noticed something flash across Goku's features only briefly. It looked like… a memory?

"The truth is Uub…I don't really know myself! I sensed the fact that you were strong, and I was curious! I want to see how strong you really are! I really like fighting strong opponents, and you might be one of the best." Goku's reply was certainly a strange one. Sure, Goku was always interested in fighting strong opponents, but was there an ulterior motive to this explanation?

"Oh…Well thanks for saying that Goku, I…I really appreciate it." So it just that I'm strong? I can't be…I'm hardly a suitable fighter, is he really telling me the truth? Or is he hiding something from me? Thoughts whirled around Uub head in a constant flux of emotions.

"No problem! Hey I think we made it, I can see the entrance right now!" Goku hastily moved on, with Uub in pursuit.

"You're right! I can see the children playing by the north entrance! From here the match to the centre will be easy!" Uub chirped, as he and Goku moved on ahead.

The village was burned orange from the intense heat. Houses we're covered in a golden haze of never-ending sand. The many children that inhabited the village, we're scurrying in a frenzy formation. They ran past the moist soil, the same soil that kept the crops blooming. Different lush vegetables were growing in the thick dark soil. It was amazing that anything could possibly grow, in such an undesirable environment.

"So this is Papaya Village is it? Not bad, but it looks like its seen better days." Goku remarked.

"Indeed, I'm afraid the village has only got worse in my absence" Uub replied, a tone of lamentation to his voice.

Within in no time at all, both of them were surrounded by the various villagers. All ages of both size and gender marvelled at not just the return of Uub, but this new outsider that stood with them. Even the children, that have been showcasing their ignorant innocence, now stand in awe at the newly returned warriors.

"Everyone look! Big Brother Uub is back! Yay!" The children swarmed the two men.

A trio of small children surrounded them both. Each was barely up to Uub's waist, in height. Regardless, the force in which they hugged him nearly toppled onto the hard ground.

They all had roughly the same build and height, two boys and a girl. They all seemed to welcome the return of Uub, back into the village. There also was a vague, but strong resemblance to the boy.

"We all missed you Uub, the others said you would be gone for a long time. We're so happy you came back early." The girl of the group chirped, grabbing his waist in a hug.

"Hey Cal! It's been a long time, I hope you haven't been in too much trouble, since I left!" Uub, comforted the small girl holding him. The young girl even smaller than him, must have been his sister with her siblings, come to greet them. Uub noticed the confused look on Son Goku's face.

"Oh sorry mi-I mean Goku! Allow me to introduce you to my fellow siblings. My sister is the one called Cal, and my fellow younger brothers are, Cho and Ate. Soooooo…..Um yeah! Say hello to my new teacher kids! This is Mister Goku, I mean Goku!" Uub stuttered to himself.

The kids stared at the man. He looked much older than they were, yet he carried around with him the air of a child. The spikey-haired man was wearing his outfit, which consisted of a blue Gi with a white sash, orange wristbands, teal pants, and black kung fu shoes with orange stockings. His demeanour was off-putting. So cheerful and full of wonder, yet not to the point of immaturity. Goku just smiled.

"Hello mister Goku…" The kids said in a rather formal manner.

"Hey there! Well this is a nice greeting! But I wish everyone would stop calling me mister Goku, just call me Goku!"

Uub looked embarrassed, but refrained from showing his embarrassment to his new teacher. Instead he then focused on all the individuals that began to surround them all.

All the different villagers circled the two men. Some we're happy and confused at the sudden return of Uub. Others however, wondered about this stranger that had arrived with him. The biggest of them, the roundest villager walked towards them, pushing past the other villagers. He carried with him the air of a prestigious gentleman, with the strength of power and respect. He was obviously in charge around these parts. He had long black hair, and was relatively chubby, but carried a serious look on his face.

"So you've finally returned to us Uub? And I see you've brought a friend with you. Truth be told, I'm a little surprised. To think you could have returned so quickly in such little time!"

"Yeah….It's been a while since I was last here, father…."

"Indeed it has! Welcome back my son! I knew that you would never fail us! I see you even brought new friends to share in your celebration! Oh, the feast we will have will be full of splendour, just like my pride for you!" It was amazing how the tone of this man switched perspectives. Was the previous demeanour just an illusion? It was hard to see such glee coming from this man. Goku reflected inwardly on the man's strange mannerisms. 'He sounds more like one of those actor guys from that thing Chi-Chi took me and Gohan to see once. What was it… Shaky Spear? Shake-a-Spear? Who knows…'

"Hold on just a minute husband. Aren't you forgetting something?" The voice came from behind the man. It was difficult to see behind the gigantic exterior of this man called Egduf. But there was no mistaking it; this was the voice of a woman.

Just like the man, her tone was completely reversible. She was relatively shorter than the huge man that stood behind her. She had long black-raven hair that flowed down her back like soft velvet. Her eyes were emerald portals, to land of eerier seriousness. This was made even more surprising, despite her young age, she commanded great respect and authority with her words. These same words reduced this Mammoth of a man, into a scared little Mouse.

"O-oh Lemarac! I d-didn't see you there my dear! I was j-just greeting our son! He's returned from the tournament victorious! I was just about to tell you, when I was caught up in the celebrations…."

Lemarac fixed Egduf with a look of stern condescension. Egduf immediately fixed his gaze to the floor, chastising himself.

"That will be quite enough Egduf. Seeing our son is quite the joy but I wouldn't get our hopes up if I were you. I don't see much evidence of a victory, just an outsider."

"O-oh well he's Uub new friend Mr…..?"

"Hi, my name's Goku, and I'm going to be staying here for a while! Hope you don't mind!"

Any other person would have been quickly escorted out of the village for such disrespectful attitude. The manner of speech was completely unfitting for a grown man, especially a visitor to behave. Whether it was his child-like naivety, or just curiosity, regardless the remark was brushed aside.

"You don't get to make a decision like that Sir. Now addressing my former question Uub, where is the prize money for the Village?" Lemarac asked quite sternly, hoping for a quick reply.

"Y-yes my son! Tell us about your victory. I bet you've just hidden the money somewhere close by for a surprise! You always were a joker! Ok Uub, now impress me!" Egduf, Uub's father shouted.

"Yeah big brother, tell us about the big city and how we'll get enough money to eat for a 100 years!" Uub's siblings chimed in. The other villagers began talking, eagerly anticipating the figure that Uub would present them.

"Well it's just that…What I sorta mean is….." Uub stuttered his words nervously.

The village fell silent. The sudden burst of joy turned to slience. That was he about to say? That he failed? Had he doomed the village to a slow, painful end? Or was he hiding something else? A much darker, ulterior motive? Whatever it was; it had the village on edge.

"It's just at the tournament. I had well…It's just the fact that I…What I mean is…."

"What he's trying to say is in fact, that when we fought. We forfeited together! So now I'm gonna live here for a while so that I can fight your son! That's the short version of it really. I hope you have a lot of food! I'm starving over here!" Goku blurred out, completely capturing Uub off guard.

The entire village fell silent. The looks of completely enraged villagers and anguish of children blended quite nicely into a combined sadness. The air turned sour from the revelation, the silence was unbearable. The slience was finally broken by Uub's father, Egduf, who had collapsed to the ground in disbelief, of his son's supposed failure. Egduf's wife however, Lemarac, was a gem of a different colour. Instead of sadness, or sorrow, she had chosen the fury of wrath.

"YOU DUMB SLOB! HAD YOU FORGOTTEN THE WHOLE POINT OF YOU GOING WAS?!" She roared as she punched Uub into the side of one of the hunts. Uub felt the Hut tumble down around him, much to the chagrin of one of the villages' inhabitants. He lay on ground dazed and shaking. Goku just stood and wondered how strong this woman was. Uub barely had time to recover before his mother was at him again.

"I…I can't believe my son has failed us…Oh the tragedy!" It was uncommon to see a big man like Egduf, reduced to sobbing. It was almost off-putting to see such childish tears on a grown man's face.

"Big Brother, is it true?! Are we going to starve to death?! Please say it's not true!"

"I can't believe the Chief's son could fail us. He was our last hope!"

"I guess that's it in then. Might as well start digging our graves….."

"Please don't say that! You're upsetting the children!"

The voices swirled around the village like a great wind. Every disheartened child, to the most enraged adult was heard. The bitter disappointment and reality began to set in. Had the Chief's own son, a boy gifted with amazing physical prowess fail? The beacon of hope had disappeared. Instead placed with the dread of starvation of dehydration. Was there any way for these people to recover? Perhaps some new hope to turn to? We can only hope. For uub's sake, as his Mother still snarled at him while his Father wept.

"You had the responsibility, of the ensuring of this village future! You're failure to do so, has cost us more than we can blame. I cannot blame you for your failure my son. But do not think you can return to us so happily. You stupid boy. You could have stayed in the city and led a good life. You didn't have to return to us, and join in our anguish. I appreciate the thought though Uub." Lemarac voice sunk with everyone word. Despite her fury, she couldn't blame her son for sending him on a fool's errand.

"Well at least you tried my son. We'll…Just have to cope without the money, somehow." Egduf finally spoke, fighting back the tears.

"We forgive you Big Brother Uub…" Uub's siblings spoke, hiding their sorrow.

"But Father! Mother! Brothers and Sisters! You don't have to drown in sorrow! If you would just let me explain the situation then I could tell you how we…"

"Not to be rude, but when are we going to get anything to eat around here?!" Goku interrupted the young boy.

"Please Mister Goku let me explain….."

"MISTER! What is this?! Who is this man? What game are you playing, Uub?!" Lemarac demanded her son answer all her questions immediately.

"Uub, I told you stop calling me mister already!"

"Please Mother, Father just allow me to explain to you about the money!"

Lemarac sent a glare Goku's way."Why does my son insist on calling you Mister? What exactly are you here for?!"

Goku seemed even a little shocked at the anger on Lemaracs face. 'She could even give Chi-Chi a run for her money!'

"I really don't know! But what I'm here for, I can answer! I'm going to Uub's teacher for now on!"

"Absolutely not! Not only are you a stranger, but we don't have the money to pay for food, never mind education!"

"Mother, please simmer down for a second! You're blood pressure will…."

"Money? I don't want money! And I don't want to teach math or anything! I'm going to be taking him under my wing for some martial arts training! Uub's raw potential is amazing; with help he can be the best!" Goku turned and smiled at his new student.

Lemarac was stunned for a brief second, before responding angrily.

"You can't just walk in when we're having a crisis, and just take my boy to fight with you, stranger!"

"I already told you, my name's Goku! And I'm not leaving unless you agree to let me train Uub!"

"Mother, just let me explain! You really don't need to worry about the money!" Uub finally got a word in finally.

"Uub, what are you talking about? You told us you didn't get the money?" His mother turned her attention to him.

"I may not have won the tournament… but the money is still coming!"

"What are you saying Uub? You have another alternative?" Uub's father finally spoke up, a look of curiosity and hope in his eyes.

"Yes, what is this late notice Uub? I thought you said the prize money was lost to us?" Uub's mother added on.

"Wait, that's what this is about? Money for the Village? Well, why didn't you say so? We may have left the tournament empty handed, but that doesn't mean that the money is not coming! I'm an old friend of Mr Satan! He's already agreed to lend his aid to your people! The money should arrive in a matter of no time! So if that, issue has been settled, can I train Uub, and be allowed to eat please?" Goku's revelation shook the villagers to tears of joy, and shock.

The once dreadful sound of children crying had vanished. Instead, it was replaced by the joyful sound of laughter. Even the most hardened adults wept for joy as their prayers were answered, and the promise of salvation was at hand.

"See, I told you Brother Uub would not fail us, didn't I!"

"I knew my son wasn't a failure everyone, I just knew it! Shame on us for judging you so!" Egduf added heartily, his tears all but vanished.

Uub shared his new teacher's sigh of relief. Uub was also glad that his new teacher Goku, didn't have to trade blows with his mother, Lemarac. Lemarac didn't have the intimidating posture of the other warriors within the village. She didn't need those knuckle head's big muscles, and abs of steel. She had proven time, and time again, that she was the strongest amongst her people. It was rumoured she was able to defeat a dinosaur, single-handily, that had attacked her husband. While Uub's father may hold the position of chieftain, his bravery and strength was nothing compared to his Wife. Gender didn't matter at all in Papaya Village. All that mattered was strength and family. Something most outsiders wouldn't be able to understand within these times of peace. Lemarac was so strong, that it was universally acknowledged she would enter the tournament, not Uub. But perhaps fate, or misfortune had a funny way of revealing itself. She fell ill, with an unknown disease before she could leave, that crippled her stamina. Of course her husband, Egduf, wouldn't leave her side to enter the tournament himself. So the grand task was given to young Uub. Being the son of a chieftain, and the strength of his mother(not to mention his "secret" hidden powers) was the prime candidate for this goal. Now with the money in hand, Uub can relax more easily now.

"UUB!" His mother bellowed

"OH NO!" Uub flinched. He hid his head in between his small hands. Trying to cover himself from his mother's wrath. He recognised this tone, of voice from his mother, Lemarac. She was serious, and that could only mean one thing. She must be furious about something! But what? Uub wondered. I told her not to worry about the money! What did I do wrong now?! Uub braced himself, but nothing prepared him, for what happened next.

"I…I'm sorry, my dear Uub." Uub looked back up in utter shock. He didn't expect that of all things. Before he could give his response, she flung her arms around him, in a protective hug. Her arms were like a thick veil of velvet. Almost soft to the touch, yet warm and filled with compassion. Despite the warm of his mother's hug, he felt something wet on his shoulder. Water? He thought. He looked up to see, what he never thought he'd ever see. His own other Lemarac. The fiercest and strongest warrior, of the village of in Papaya Village shed tears of joy, and sorrow. Uub was left speechless by this sudden display of affection from his Mother.

"While I was ill, I couldn't help but think we had sent you on a fool's errand, in certain danger. My little boy was putting his life on the line, while I lay in bed being completely helpless. Not only that, but when you returned, I treated you like a small child. I was condescending and distrustful of your abilities as a warrior. I treated you like dirt, while you had to listen to me bite into you. And you, Mr Goku, I treated a friend of Mr Satan, the saviour of this world, like nothing as well. Please forgive my disrespect!" Lemarac fought back the tears, but it was no use. The whole village was in complete awe. This was the first time, anyone had seen her so upset. She never let anyone see her cry, not even Egduf, her own husband.

"Hey. There's no need for tears. I should've been the one to tell you about the whole money thing. But me and my big stomach got in the way of things. There's no need to apologize." Goku told the sobbing woman, in his usual earnest manner.

"Please don't cry mommy! We don't think you're a meanie!" Uub's siblings tried to sooth her pain.

"Yeah, Listen to them Mother. You're not in the wrong at all. It's only to be expected. I'm hardly special, and probably would have lost anyway without Goku's help. So please, don't be so hard on yourself." Uub tried to cheer his mother up.

"You should listen to them dear. Our son is a strong champion, despite if he may not believe it. You've been ill and frustrated, it's only natural you were not willing to believe." Even Egduf, despite being about as subtle as a fire-work, tried his best to cheer up his wife, his pillar of strength.

"Thank you all. But really, I should be the one apologising to you, my Son. You've accomplished so much, yet I treat you like a toddler. You inspired hope, while I frequently berated you, for my own mistakes, time and time again. After becoming so strong, and even becoming a student under one of Mr Satan's friends, I have caused you nothing but grief. I wouldn't be surprised if you called me a bad Mother…"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Uub interrupted his Mother. The whole Village, including Lemarac and Egduf was shocked by this unusual outburst, the face of the seemingly polite young boy now contorted with emotion.

"Ever since I was little, you and Dad always protected me. When I was born, I was weak and frail, the elders said I wouldn't make it pass the week. Dad was utterly devastated, he nearly fell into depression. But you saved him, and me with your strength. You never gave up on me, no matter what they told you. You helped me grow, to become strong, and smart, just like you. You would always read me stories about the good old days, and always tuck me in at night. You never allowed any harm to fall on this family. Even when disease, and illness came crawling, you bravely fought to protect me from the outside world, even at the cost of your own health. Don't you get it? I couldn't ask for a better Mother!" Uub spoke from his heart. His compassion and gentle nature had moved the entire village. Grown men, including his father, were in tears once again over such an incredible outburst of emotion. This display of nobility and compassion made Goku even more excited to help this boy harness his true power. 'He'll make a fine guardian of this world, he might even surpass me!' Goku chuckled to himself in thought.

"Oh son, you sure know how to make this old face, melt with sorrow! You're courage and loyalty is beyond this universe! I'm practically oozing with affection! My son, you're the saviour this Vllage deserves, and the one it needs!" Egduf spoke with fire in his voice, and water from his eyes. Even if he was over doing it slightly.

"You're so awesome Brother!" Uub's siblings agreed in awe at the sheer wonder that was Uub.

"It would seem that my little angel has become the man that will protect this Village. You honour me with your words my son, and your sincerity is wasted on me. But thank you, for still showing love to this old bag of bones. Sweet-heart." His mother said, wiping away her tears.

"Your welcome, Mom." Uub smiled, but he's speech was cut off by a giant roar. Was this a beast, or a Monster? Who dared stand in the way of family love?

"Heh…Sorry, I know this is really important, but do you seriously have anything to eat. I've been starving for hours now! My stomach is practically going on a rampage!" Goku chipped in.

"Oh of course, Sir Goku, please follow me and my wife, we will be happy to show you the dining area! I think you'll be most pleased by the result." Egduf said to the drooling man, leading him toward and inside the main quarters of the largest building in the Village.

"Wow….This place is huge! It's like a palace! I bet you get a lot of food and fighters to come around here, huh?" Goku remarked, strolling past the ancestral paintings of Laid-lowed warriors of old.

"But of course, my friend, only the best for our guests, and ourselves. Now if you'll excuse me, myself and my wife will go inform the servants about your arrival, please wait just a few moments." Egduf and his wife disappeared from sight. Uub finally took the chance to speak with his new teacher.

"So Mister Goku, or should I call you Sensei-Goku from now on? It doesn't matter right now, but I'd like to ask you a questi…"

"I wanted to congratulate you, by the way Uub!"

"WHA?...What do you mean sensei? I haven't even done anything yet!"

"Of course you did silly. I watched you as you spoke to your mother. You were really compassionate back there, a true example to all marital artists. I must admit, before I met you, I was bit nervous of what I might have found. But you've convinced me of your integrity Uub. Both in strength, and in nobility. I'm relieved to tell the truth! I definitely prefer you this way, over the last time I fought you back in Other-world…." Just realising what he just said, Goku immediately silenced himself.

"Fought me? In…Other…World? What does that mean….Other world? I've never met you before a few hours ago. I know we haven't fought outside the tournament, and I don't remember any 'Other world'."

Goku mentally cursed himself, before replying"OH! Don't mind me! I was just thinking of something else! I accidently called the tournament by some weird name, didn't I! Won't happen again. Besides, we all know, there can't possibility be another realm of existence beyond our own, right?!" Goku tried his best to cover his tracks.

"Realms of existence? I guess not…But what does that have to do with the tournament?" Just then, they were interrupted by the doors flying open. Piles, and piles of servants ran in with dishes, and mountains of different food. If this was a dream, Goku didn't want anyone to pinch him. This was a banquet of the gods, and Goku wanted nothing more than to devour everything in sight.

This was way more than Uub had expected. Had the supplies Goku had promised arrived already?

"Go on my friends! Dig in, you must be starved!" Egduf cheerfully shouted.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!" And just like that Goku was away. In mere seconds, giant juicy beef and chicken were reduced to bones. Entire sections of fish, pasta, dumplings, and entire mix-bags we're ravished to the full extent. Not even Egduf, who was twice the size of Goku, in both height and weight, could keep up. His own wife, of was almost triple the man he was, couldn't even register what was happening."

"When you said you were hungry, you weren't kidding were you?" Lemarac enquired, still disturbed from the sheer gluttony before her. She'd seen Dinosaurs eat before, but this…

"Mergh…you bret! Dris foold twastes gweat! I can barely crontaine bryself! AH! More please, thank you!" Goku wolfed down everything. Not even a scrap could escape the Saiyan's hunger. And it was far from over! The potatoes, vegetables, meats, pastry, and deserts were vanishing, plate by plate. Loud belching, thundered across the table like a sonic boom. I guess you could say that Goku wasn't hesitating at all, to go fast with his food, it was devoured in seconds.

Uub, who had hardly ate a thing, probably from the sight of his teacher, and the words he had spoken earlier plagued him. Seeing how everyone was talking how they could afford such grand foods and drinks, Uub figured he could pray more information out his Sensei.

"Sooooo…Sensei, can I ask you something? If you don't mind?"

"Oh, Ruub! Yew grotta twey der prork! It twastes dewesous! AH! But anyway….What is it Uub?

"I was wondering…About what you said earlier. About realms of existence, and other world. What exactly did you mean?"

"Hey, I said don't worry about it. It was a simple mistake, won't happen again!"

"Will at least tell me why, it is you want to train me? I don't have any special powers or features. I just… don't see why you chose me from all the other fighters!"

"What do you mean? Those other fighters didn't compare to you! You managed to get past my defence and land some serious blows. No other fighter there could of done that!"

"Then what's so special about me? Where does my power come into the equation?"

"Oh the dumplings here! They're absolutely fantastic!"

"PLEASE Sensei!...I don't mean disrespect, I just want a straight answer please…"

Goku tensed once again, thinking how best to put this. "Maybe not tell him the whole story, but…"

"Uub…You have been gifted with incredible powers, far beyond any Earthling ever. It was all thanks to my selfish request for battle that cursed you with it. I don't intend to just use you as a hobby, or a distraction. I want to help you become the best you can be, and then maybe you can even replace me, and become even greater than even the strongest Gods can offer."

"Gods? Replace you? Please, I want to know more Sir!"

"I've said too much. If I talk about it all night, we wouldn't get a wink of sleep, and your training wouldn't be off to a good start, would it? I tell you everything tomorrow, ok?"

"Do you promise Sensei?"

"Of course I do! I wouldn't be a very good teacher if I didn't care for my students! Now then, dig in! Unless you want me to have your half, Uub!" The Earth-raised Saiyan gave a mischievous grin, causing Uub to look a little shocked for a second, before replying with a grin of his own.

"Not a chance, Sensei! I'll eat you under the table!"

"YOU'RE ON!"

And so it was on.

And that concludes the first chapter, of the beginning of the final journey of Son Goku!


	2. Chapter 2: Ultimate Training Begins!

"Mm, smell that morning air! Feel the wind on your face! Perfect time to train, right Uub?" Goku turned to face his new apprentice. After Goku's latest gutbuster, they had been treated to the bedrooms. Despite the condition Papaya Village was in, the beds were surprisingly comfortable, not to mention quite refreshing. Goku slept well, dreaming of food and fighting. At some times, fighting food. He could have sworn that Frieza was made of Shrimp! Uub slept a little fitfully, worried about leaving his Village for the second time in such a short while, but this also excited him. After all that, they were finally ready to begin their training immediately. However, Goku had noticed that Uub was dawdling a little too long for his liking. "Hey, you coming or what? You do want to train, don't you?" Goku called out, a mock frown on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a chance to say goodbye first" Uub called back, turning back to his Mother.

"Ok, but it's not like you'll be going far away from here…"

Goku didn't want to seem insensitive, but this slow pace was killing him! 'If he really has all Majin Buu's power, just imagine what he could do!' Goku chuckled at the thought. How could the prospect of fighting another opponent on Buu's level, not excite him? It wasn't as if there weren't strong people around- Vegeta never stopped training, eager to get on to Goku's level, and Goku could tell he was getting close. Goten and Trunks were older now, so Gotenks could be way stronger than he'd been against Buu. And of course, his son. This train of thought made him question Gohan's decision to never fight again. "He's got a family and responsibilities now. If anything, I couldn't be prouder of him. Still…A part of me is sad to see him never put that power to use. Ah well, can't be helped!" Goku smiled, remembering his son's bravery against his most brutal foes, such as Freeza, Cell and even Buu. Goku couldn't be prouder of Gohan.

While Goku was remembering the "good old days", Uub was bidding his Mother farewell. His father, Egduf, would have been there, had he not been bed-ridden. It would seem he celebrated a bit "too" much during last night's shenanigans, and now felt as if a fully grown Paozusaurus was stamping on his skull. This had also irritated his Mother, who was very much used to her husband's shenanigans. She signed, struggling to hide her frustration.

"I'm off to train with Mr. Go- uh, Goku now mum! Wish me luck!" Uub smiled as he sprinted off.

"Ok, try not to get into trouble. Otherwise, I'll have to break every bone in your body!" Lemarac called in an unsettlingly casual tone to her son. The funny thing to Uub was, he knew she wasn't joking and quickly made haste to his new master.

"It took you long enough, -poke, I was starting to think you weren't coming!"

"Yeah, I had to check on my dad before we departed. I don't think Mother was very happy, though. If I misbehave today, I think she'll really hurt me, unlike last time!"

"Ha ha, I can believe that. I'm married to someone just like your Mother!"

Uub tripped over in shock. Not only has this man paid for his entire village, and rides a magical cloud. But he was married?! Uub didn't want to disrespect his teacher, but he had a hard time taking this in.

"Y-you're m-m-MARRIED SENSEI? I had no idea!"

"Yep! Been married….Er….I don't know actually! But I'd say at least 20 years now. We even had two kids! Gohan is my eldest, and Goten is my youngest! I even have a grandchild from the Satan family."

"One of your sons is married to Videl Satan? No wonder you had access to all that money!"

"Yeah, that'd be Gohan. You remind me a lot of him. He often didn't like to fight, and was very timid when he was young. But the potential he had…..It gives me goosebumps just thinking about it!"

"Oh…Wow, I do? T-thanks, your whole family must be pretty powerful then?"

"Yeah, but enough about them and more about you! We're close to our training ground, so take a good look around!"

They steadily marched up the hill; stepping over sandy stones, and leaping over gaping fissures. Goku had awoken before Uub, and had scouted out the area, in order to determine the best area for training. As they passed over the last mound of earth in their way, they had finally arrived.

The area was enclosed, when compared to the rest of the island. Spires of rock, and dirt formed around the centre. Cliffs spiralled over each other, casting shadows on any passing individual. The rocky area was old indeed; moss was growing all across across the rocky surfaces and the cliffs themselves were weathered and firm. This area had withstood time and nature, but could it withstand the powers that now entered it?

"We seem to have walked into a dead end Sensei, let's turn around and look for somewhere else."

"Nope, this is the place, it's perfect for us! Can't you feel it?"

"Wait…This place? It's nothing but stiff cliffs, and large rock formations! Even if we scaled these cliffs, the winds would prevent us from keeping our footing!"

"Exactly…This area is practically perfect to hone one's body and mind! Plus the soil is good, which means good footing, if we're strong enough! I shouldn't worry though; we won't be fighting on the rocks just yet! It would be suicide, considering you're lack of training. So for now, let's just practice down here."

"Ok Sensei! What's the first thing we'll do?" Uub was eager to begin, right away, hopping from one foot to another

"You see those boulders over there? I want you to move them for me. One at a time at first, of course" Goku smiled, giving his new pupil a thumbs up.

"Y-you mean…The same boulders, which are planted over there!" Uub gaped.

Uub glanced over at the giant placements of earth. They were towering over the young boy, who seemed insignificant in comparison to the gigantic spheres. To Uub, it seemed impossible to even move them an inch, never mind moving the colossal rocks all together.

"Y-you expect me to MOVE THOSE ROCKS OVER THERE!?"

"Yeah, I know. I would have chosen something heavier if I could. Sorry about that."

"S-S-Something heavier? But it's impossible! How am I going to move… that!"

"It's easy, let me show you! Now, look really closely as I do this."

Goku casually walked over towards the rock, which swallowed all light in its shadow. No fear or worry was spread across his face, as he placed his hands on the boulder, and he then began to look serious.

With a mighty shout, the massive boulder was blown backwards, a small shockwave spreading out across Nature's Arena. Clouds of dust formed around the Saiyan's feet, as the rock was now a good margin backwards. Goku then rubbed his hands together, as if to say "Well, that was easy!" He then turned to his apprentice Uub, who had been watching with some trepidation. Needless to say, if it was possible, Uub's jaw would've sunk into the core of the Earth, such was his shock.

"H-H…HOW! D-Did you do that Sensei!" Uub couldn't believe his eyes, despite what his senses told him.

"Easy, when you apply the right amount of force to it. That was a Kiai, one way of applying 'Ki'. But more about that later. Now then, let's get started. I believe you should be able to accomplish the same feat, in a short amount of time."

"O-Ok, if you can do it, so can I… I hope. Let's go!"

"Wait just a moment Uub, you can't start just yet!" Goku spoke, causing Uub to frown a little. Was he being impatient?

"Really? But, why Sensei?!"

"Because you're not wearing these!" Goku whipped out a capsule he had stored away in his inner vest, clicked the plunger on the top twice and threw it to the ground. Then with a puff of pink smoke, the clouds departed to reveal an outfit. It consists of blue training boots, orange pants that looked baggy to Uub, a blue belt, blue wristbands and an orange Gi, over a smaller Blue vest. On the back of the shirt was a large Kanji symbol, and on the front was a smaller version of the same symbol. It looked as if it might fit the young man roughly enough.

"You'll need to put this training outfit on, if you're going to be attempting this training. It's one of my older outfits that I used during my youth. It might not be the best fit, but it should be practical for now."

"Oh wow Sensei! It look great! With this on, I'll look like a legitimate pupil of yours! I'd be honoured to wear it!"

Goku wore a mischievous face, full of childish glee. He was glad his student was happy with the outfit, but his smirk originated from a different subject entirely. 'He won't be happy with that for too long!' Goku thought, as he saw Uub bend down to pick the outfit up.

As the young man, pulled softly on the outfit, he found it wouldn't move! He quickly removed the thought from his head, it must be his imagination. He tried lifting again, and achieved the same result. No amount of pulling and pushing, tugging and straining seemed to have any effect!

"Hey Sensei! What's going on! I can't even move them, it's like they're stuck to the ground!"

"Hehe, that's because it's a weighted training Gi! You see, weighted clothes suppress a warrior's full power while training. The mass of the weights can be increased to gain more power. Weighted clothes generate similar results to gravity training, but are limited by how little they can increase the user's weight in comparison. Weighted clothes are more versatile though, because they can be used to gain immense power on even low-gravity planets. I had to add a couple of pounds for this training. So let me see, I think last time I checked the weight it was at….two hundred, and fifty Pounds!"

"T-T-Two hundred, and FIFTY POUNDS! I CAN BARELY LIFT THIS STUFF, NEVER MIND PUT IT ON!" Uub pushed himself off the ground. He had fallen over in disbelief, his eyes still bulging at this latest revelation.

"Come on, it's not that bad! I'll help you, if you really want." Goku picked up the training Gi with relative ease. Each time Goku displayed his power, Uub grew steadily more enamoured with his Master. It must take incredible strength to lift up all those pounds, especially, after moving that giant boulder. 'Does he not need rest? Is he some kind of machine or something?' thought Uub. Goku grabbed Uub, and threw down the training outfit. Uub barely had time to move his arms into place.

"Watch where you swing that thing!"

"Oops, sorry! At least it gauged your reaction time! Haha(I could of crushed him!).

"Once the training outfit was on, Uub just had to put the boots on. It was like trying to sit up, while a mountain was on your back. It physically shook him, just to attempt to bridge the gap between him, and the boot. He pushed until his face grew red, and with his final gasp of air, managed to put the boot on. After 5 minutes of this, another boot was on, and he was ready to go. That is, if he ever managed to move off the ground first!

He pushed himself, and pushed himself. He refused to accept Goku's offer of assistance. He wanted to show his teacher he could really do it. His muscles felt like giving up, after experiencing many tearing sensations all over his body. His entire skeleton felt like collapsing under the weight, but Uub refused to give up. His hands gripped the dirt in front of his face, his whole body pinned to the ground. He then pressed his knee, which shortly became his foot, onto the ground. He then pushed away with his hands, and followed the action with his feet and body. He was finally off the ground! But he felt very unsteady, and nearly fell straight back over again.

"Heh, heavy aren't they? I think I might have over done it with the weights. Well, at least you're managing to stand up…Well, for a few seconds, but that's not bad for a beginner! Still, you need to get a lot stronger physically, before we begin the next stage. My advice would be, well, at least for now , to get used to the strain of the weights. When you're used to the conditions, then try and move. Sound good, Uub?"

"I…c-can't move my LEGS! I really wanted…t-too get started right away! However, I can't even lift my arms to push, so it's not like I can try anyway. I guess I'll have to get used to this kind of endurance training, even if it will take me years to actually move!"

"Nah, it shouldn't take THAT long. Couple of days, maybe? Well anyway, once you get used to the weighted clothing, don't relax, because when you start getting used to the weight, I'll add a couple more pounds on."

"You're not serious…right? I can barely move now!"

"Yeah, don't worry about that. Like I said, just get used to it for now, and we'll see how it goes!"

Finally, the training of a life-time had begun! Uub was somewhat mentally and physically prepared for the endurance onslaught he will now be facing. He started by thinking "Well, Sensei DID say get used to it. So perhaps, I just start by walking from one side of the field to the other! No big deal, right?" Uub didn't realise the torment those words would cause. As soon as he made his first step forward, he felt the weights crash down on him with only his muscles stopping the full-impact. Once again, his skin was blotched with red, his veins visible on his arms and forehead. Every time, no matter how painful, caused his legs to swell from shock.

Uub took his first step. He had to will his entire body to obey him, for just a few seconds, causing the strain to become tremendous. Once he lifted his other leg forward, the weight immediately shot it straight back down. His foot made contact with the Earth, and shattered the rock beneath his foot. Uub felt as heavy as a small Dinosaur.

His foot became entrenched in the dirt, and his muscles continued to swell from the effort. Having exhausted all his strength, in just a mere step, Uub began to realise the intensity of the training at hand.

"I…I can barely move…It's like my entire body is rebelling against me!"

Nevertheless, Uub refused to give up in the face of such a challenge. He forced his body to return to his command. After a few minutes, he had finally regained his strength, and stamina. He then turned to face the horizon, and saw how far his goal was from him. He repeated his previous actions, with the previous results. Uub began building momentum as he slowly crawls across the chasm. A simple walk, became a journey of unprecedented fortitude. Seconds, blended into minutes, which felt like hours of hard work. Uub's determination began to dwindle, to the point where minutes at a time, he would need to let his body rest.

"Wow, he's do much better than I expected. Although, maybe you should take it easy, Uub. I don't expect you to move mountains in your first hours, but maybe you should slow down a bit?"

"I refuse! You came all this way to teach me Sensei! I promise, I won't let you down! I swear it, even if it takes me years to be able to move, I will fulfil your wishes!" Uub willed himself back up, continuing to take a couple more crushing steps, until finally his body gave out. His body dropped like a rock, and crashed onto the ground. Goku quickly leapt over to Uub, who had fallen into slumber.

"Poor guy, he wore himself out, his entire body is wrecked. Still, you've impressed me today Uub. With progress like that you should be able to master this training in no time! Oh that's right, I should take you back home, it's been a few hours now since we began. Your parents might start getting worried."

Goku slung Uub over his shoulder and blasted off in the direction of the Village, proud of hi pupil's determination.

The following days were very similar to the one we just witnessed. Uub would physically wreck himself, and in the process push himself ever further in his training. Of course, his mother often scolded him for such reckless acts with her own tests of "endurance", mainly by smashing him into walls.

"W-WHAT YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL ME?"

"I told you not to get into trouble! You're lucky I didn't inflict more punishment onto you! Just look at your body! Completely swollen and bruised, just what have you been doing!?"

"Nothing! My new teacher Goku is teaching me to become stronger and I…..

"Oh, Son Goku is teaching you? Then I shouldn't complain! It's not every day, that a friend of Hercule Satan offers to teach your son! I should humbly apologise later to him, personally."

"You changed attitudes very quickly mother, I'm starting to see why dad's always out drinking."

"Did you say something Uub?"

"Oh no! Nothing at all, hehehe…."

Uub had grown accustomed to his mother's unpredictable and rapid mood swings over the years, but that didn't bother him. He was too busy working hard. Almost a week had passed since the intense weight training had begun, and Uub was making great progress. A few days ago, he could barely land a few steps, now he was slowly jogging laps around the area. All this practice hadn't gone unnoticed, as Son Goku decided to suddenly step in during one such lap.

"Hey Uub, you've been running around a lot, so let's see if it's paid off yet."

"Ha…Huff….Okay sensei, I still have some steam left. What do you want me to do?"

"I was thinking, it's time you tried to move that big boulder over there." Goku pointed to the giant rock he had previously moved, having left it there since launching it. Uub hadn't forgot about it. If anything, his determination to move it hadn't changed. However, still unsure about his power when compared to Goku, he decided to tackle this challenge in a cautious manner.

"I doubt I'll be able to move it like you did, especially after so little time, but I'll try not to disappoint you." Uub replied earnestly as he slowly moved towards the mass of rock.

"Uub. You may not realise it, but you have way more potential than I did at your age. If this training works, and unlocks your hidden powers, then there's nothing you won't be able to achieve." Goku thought to himself as he observed the youth finally reaching the boulder.

Uub having reached the sphere of dirt, looked up to take in the full extent of its bulk. It was almost triple the size of the average adult, with its form blocking the light of the Sun. The dark grey and brown texture implies age, as well as fortitude throughout its composition. Still, that wasn't enough to put off the young man. Having achieved personal satisfaction with himself, having improved this much, even with the extra weights being added on, he was proud. It was with this same pride, that he would not let his teacher down, no matter the cost.

Uub placed his hands upon the boulder, as the tension in the air died down. With only Goku as witness, Uub was feeling pressure but at the same time, relaxed as he knew that with Goku's training he would see it through, no matter how long it took. Goku on the other hand, waited eagerly for the result of Uub's plight this last week. Would his hidden powers awake? Would he reveal his true potential?

Then suddenly Uub began to push, his muscles straning as he struggled against this Obelisk. Having to fight against the weights, as well as push this giant rock caused sheets of sweat to pour down his body. He gritted his teeth as he pushed against the boulder, his feet slammed into the ground, using the dirt as reference point between him and his objective. His nails cut deep into the rock and he struggled to maintain his grip without his arms giving out. His entire body was erupting from the intensity he was feeling, his muscles being torn between maintaining balance against the crushing weights which were placed on him, and breaking his limits to move the boulder an itch. He let out a scream of frustration, and effort as he put his maximum strength into the fold. Goku patiently watched his pupil struggle, recalling a similar situation years before against the Frost Demon, Cooler. Of course, this wasn't such a life or death situation. Goku looked on with a little disappointment.

"He's still struggling to unleash the power hidden within, not to mention having to fight against the strain those weights have been producing. Maybe this will take longer than I thought."

"No…I…Won't…Let my…..Teacher…..DOWN!...I'm sick of…Letting people….DOWN!" Uub defiantly roared, as he produced a steam of aura from his red burning body. His muscles began to bulk up, as his veins became visible and his skin was burning up. Goku watched in awe as Uub began to push back the boulder without hesitation, and soon Uub found himself completely dominating this rock, now that he had let out some of his hidden strength. However his explosive strength suddenly vanished, and he fell to the ground in defeat. Having witnessed the intense display, Goku was left with a smile on his face, feeling pride for his pupil.

"Uub that was an incredible display of determination, congrats!"

"My…My body feels like it's on fire. What happened? The last thing I remember is pushing the boulder."

"That last outburst must've blown his memory away. Pushing around a boulder with those weights on must be tough…wait just a second, I have an idea!" Goku just realised an important detail.

"Hey Uub, how about you try it one more time?"

"I don't think so Sensei, my body feels really weak, and everything hurts."

"Yes, but you have my permission to take those weights off."

"Seriously? Ok, but I doubt it will make much of difference, my body's in no fit shape to begin training again." Uub walked over to the boulder, which had now found itself pushed forward a couple of metres. The ground had been torn apart in its path, and the murky dirt had now covered the once emerald-grass.

Uub took his previous stance and released the weights from his body with little difficulty. The weights hit the ground instantly, and the ground shattered apart, with the dirt exploding everywhere.

"Whoa, I can't believe how light I feel! I almost forgot about the effects these weights have had! Now let's see if there's a slight difference in strength now." Uub half-heartedly joked, still unaware about his power. His placed his hands on the rock, and when he applied a little strength, the rock instantly moved in the direction he pushed.

"What?" Uub stepped back, amazed at what he just did. Goku walked up behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Keep going, this time, but a lot of strength behind your arms."

"Yeah….Right…." Uub repeated his previous action, and began another push for victory. He then put most of his strength into his next thrust, and the rock hurled down the field. The boulders span out of control from the intense blast of strength, and smashed against another spire of earth, and crumbled away. Only dust on the wind remained off the mighty rock, now vanquished.

"I can't believe it. There's no way I managed to do that! I can't be that strong!"

"I wouldn't sell yourself so short, Uub. You come from a strong bloodline, and you still have some strength hidden within you, more than you know."

"I still can't believe it's possible, are you absolutely sure sensei?"

"Yes, absolutely! I think you're ready for the next test, we'll take a quick lunch break then back to it!"

The master and student took a brief break to gather their thoughts. Uub couldn't believe the progress he had achieved in under a week, completely oblivious to his true powers. Goku, on the other hand was excited by the results of his student. In just under a week, Uub had progressed rapidly, and his hidden Majin abilities were glimpsed for the first time. Now was the time to move to the next stage.

"Okay…that's enough of a break for now; it's time for some real training!" Goku stretched his arms.

"Real training? You mean that the heavy weight training wasn't the real test for me?" Uub questioned.

"Well, not really. Anyone with the right motivation and skill can overcome simple physical limits. What I want you to achieve, is something far greater than that." Goku was trying his best to cover his obvious lies. The progress Uub had made within the last week is incredible. Goku simply didn't care if Uub was a natural prodigy, or using his awakened abilities, as long as he could harness that same energy on demand, with some training.

"So what do we do now, Sensei? Maybe some more physical training?"

"Well, kind of. Physical power plays a large role, but your mental condition will play a much larger part than in the last test."

"My mental condition? Oh, you mean strategy and using your head! That sort of thing!"

"While those aspects are also important, a focused mind will also lead to standing a better chance. For example, mastering your mind will lead to mastering your Ki control and usage."

"Ki control? I'm not sure what you mean by that? Is it some kind of secret technique?"

"Nothing that simple. I'll tell you more once we reach the top of that summit."

Goku and his student turned to face the new objective of their training. At the centre of Papaya Island, sat the Papaya mountains. These particular mountains are very old, and prone to extremely rough conditions, and hard gale-force winds. For the average man, traversing the main chasms, and mountain spires would take weeks of intense, non-stop physical endurance. However for Goku, who had previously blitzed over Snake-Way in his youth, this was a simple task. The real question is, can young Uub repeat his master's achievement in such rapid development?

"Are you suggesting, that we try to climb the Papaya mountains on foot?!" Uub exclaimed loudly.

"Don't be ridiculous Uub, that would take far too long!" Goku replied with some disappointment at such an unenthusiastic reply.

"That's a relief, for a second there…I thought we were going to have to walk for it! Anyway Sensei, call the Nimbus and we should reach there in no time!" Uub let out a sigh of relief at the thought of an easy ride up, especially after all that hard work he put in earlier. Just the thought of that gentle fluff of magical wonder sent Uub giddy.

"That wouldn't work either, Uub! Using Nimbus wouldn't just be boring for us both, but I wouldn't get to see how much your speed has increased." Goku made an exaggerated pose, pointing his finger at Uub.

"But I can't think of any other mode of transportation that could get us there. Can you, Sensei?

"Hey, relax! I have it all figured out…We'll jump there!"

Goku stood confidently in cheerful victory, proud at his exclamation. Uub, on the other hand, fell to the floor in disbelief at what he had just heard. To even suggest something so foolhardy would just be too far-fetched to even jest about.

"We can't jump that high! Sure, we've done some amazing psychical things since we started training here! But to even joke about something like that, is just too ridiculous."

"Hey, cool your jets. It was only a suggestion. Look, if you're really that nervous about it, I'll go first then you can follow after. You'll be surprised by the things we can achieve if we put our minds to it!"

"I'll believe it, when I see it sensei…." Uub crossed his arms, and waited patiently for Goku to move.

Goku put himself in a ready to go stance. His spread his legs apart, and clenched his fists. He turned to face Uub, all while having a friend smile on his face, that soon morphed into a gleeful expression.

"You're going to love this, trust me….Okay, here I go!" Goku exclaimed as he let his power burst outward.

A bright dazzling white aura coursed all over his body, and began to crackle all around him. The grass that he was standing on was blown back from the force his aura had generated. Waves of air began to sweep back over the surrounding area, with a radiant Goku at the centre of the power surge.

"Wha…what is that bright light! It's so blinding, yet so warm? What is this, Sensei?" Uub awed.

"This…Is just the beginning of the power I can generate, now let's go!"

"Wait…I thought that I was goin-AGGGH!" Without hesitation, Goku grabbed the young boy, bent his legs and blasted off into the air with a mighty bounce. The ground rumbled from the impact of the force, as Goku leapt off into the air like a rocket, all while carrying an amazed Uub. The radiant aura Goku was producing was forcing Uub to turn away from such energy. As Goku headed towards the many chasms leading up the mountain. Now, without a trace of fear, he bounced in between them with a shear display of acrobatic skill that likes of which we unheard off. Every step and leap was incredible to behold. Goku bounced between grand spires of earth, and every stride he took shook the platform he stood on. Seconds passed as even the mighty peaks of the mountains themselves were surpassed in height, as they were scaled with the ability of a seasoned professional, with the swiftness of a coursing river and the might of a great typhoon. Then finally, Goku with his apprentice Uub had reached the very summit of the Papaya Mountains.

"Ah, feels great to stretch my legs, after all that sitting around, wouldn't you agree Uub? Uub..?"

"I-I think I'm going to be sick…I can feel it coming…." Uub was rolling around on the ground in pain, clenching his stomach, as his body rolled back and forth on its sides. Nausea swept through him.

"Oh, come on! It wasn't THAT bad, I mean you could do it if you wanted too…"

"But sensei…I thought the whole point was to show me! I was gonna jump next!"

"AGH! That's right! I got so carried away that I completely forgot about your jump! Hehehehe…" Goku nervously laughed, a little embarrassed

"You'll hear no complaints from me. I doubt I could jump that much anyway, at this point…"

"Ok. Well we're here anyway, might as well explain the new training to you after all."

"Yes, finally. I've been wondering about this training all while we were relaxing. I'm ready sensei!"

"Are you sure? This training won't be like the last time, I won't go easy on you here."

"Wait…You were going easy on ME? I mean-Of course! I understand completely sensei!"

"You'll notice that I've only taken us directly before the summit of Papaya Mountain, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I understand. The winds on top of Papaya Mountain are known for atrocious weather conditions. Most notably, the high-pressure winds that even the strongest normal warrior struggles against." Uub looked up at the tip of the mountain, surrounded by dark clouds of nature.

"Yes, you'd be correct on that analysis Uub. The high-altitude winds are certainly punishing to most people. However, that makes it perfect for your next training: Ki creation."

"Ki….Ki creation? I've heard of the theory through whispers through my village…But after seeing you preform it first-hand, I have no chose to believe in the ability now… Still, mastering this technique would be even harder than the previous training, huh Sensei?"

"Oh, I wouldn't be too worried about this task. While it's much harder to control your latent energy than build your body psychically, you already have experience in projecting such your aura."

"Wait a minute…I do? When did this happen? I don't remember this at all…."

"You don't? Remember the world tournament Uub? When I was trying to motivate you to fight me? Your feelings towards your family helped your Ki to manifest, and enhanced your blows in order to damage me. However, you had hardly got any grasp on the concept, and you were unable to hold the sudden burst all that long. You see, the thing about Ki is, it's a two-way street. While it's good to have a significant amount over your opponent, using all of it at once, and burning out will just leave you open to counter-attack. That's why Ki regulation is important when fighting someone with equal experience in battle. Something that you don't have right now. I was hoping to see if your body was ready for it when we were ready to jump and-AAAAAH!" Goku leapt back in surprise and let out a yell that knocked Uub off guard in shock.

"WHAT! What is it Sensei! Are-Are you hurt?" Uub quickly asked his awe-shuck teacher.

"I completely forgot about your jump as well! When I did that jump earlier, I was that eager to move out and didn't think about the original purpose of the entire event was! Oh man…..I guess we'll just have to see when we go onto the Peak of Papaya Mountain." Goku looked disappointed, much to the dismay of his student, who was still not quite sure what to say to his teacher.

"You only just remembered that now?...Wait…We're going onto the Peak of Papaya Mountain? We can't train up there, the winds will just knock us off! How am I supposed to produce any Ki while being knocked off the cliff!?"

"You're forgetting about all that physical training we just did. The whole point of that training, was to train you to handle this situation. Every morning before you'd get up, I would scout places like this to see if it would work to my training routines. This is the perfect chance to hone your Ki creation."

"Are you certain Sensei? Seems like a lost cause to me." Uub puzzled over the true intentions of this new training regimen.

"Think of it this way. When I used my Ki to erect that aura around me, I was enhancing my entire body from the process. So when I jumped, by body was enhanced to perform the jump. So on top of this mountain, intense winds are always being summoned, right? This is a good test- if you can summon your Ki forward; you will create a… barrier around your body. Allowing you to withstand the harsh environment."

"Oh now I see. So, with all that psychical training before…That was…"

"Yes. In order for you to summon your Ki, your body must be mastered first. This will also allow you to endure the winds long enough to produce the Ki necessary, to protect yourself. Now with that out of the way, do you want to see if you can do it?" Goku turned to face Uub, and waited his reply.

"Well if you think I'm ready…I guess I could give it a try? Maybe I'll find out if I'm little bit stronger than I realise!" Uub convinced himself to give it his all in this training. He was eager to tear down his physical or mental barriers blocking his progression.

"You have the power Uub. More than you know. I apologise that I'm not telling you about your previous outburst, or about your true origins like I promised. Forgive me, but I promise you, all will be revealed in time." Goku thought to himself as they headed up the mountain together.

When they reached the top of Papaya Mountain, they were greeted by an unusual surprise. Not only was the weather extremely bitter, but it seemed that remnants of snow remained on the peak.

Clear, bright white snow, scattered around the rough edges of the peak of the mountain. Papaya Mountain was surrounded by desert land of down below. Was Papaya Mountain really that far up? Or are the legendary claims of Papaya Mountain conditions real?

"Brrrrrrr…Why is it so cold here? Is-is that SNOW? Papaya Mountain has snow?! Papaya Island is surrounded by intense warm conditions. All the crops and animals were dying! Water was drying up, there's no way this can be real. This only confirms it, the legendary Papaya Mountain weathers are real!" Uub took a moment to gather both thoughts and breath as it was a struggle to breathe at this point, even with all the improvements in the physical department. He was then immediately knocked down by an intense gust of air, completely catching him off guard.

"The wind's so fast and strong, I barely have enough time to even think, let alone move out the way." Uub tried to get back up, but a similar blast of air, showed him his struggles were in vain. At that moment, Goku had reached the summit behind Uub, and stood over-looking the landscape.

"You might want to be careful Uub, the winds are treacherous. One wrong move and you're looking at a long way back up the mountain. Still we shouldn't waste time, especially now that you're ready. Let's do this!" Goku struck another excited pose, as the cold wind blew through his spiked hair, completely killing the moment.

"That's all, um, well and good Sensei…but you haven't told me how to actually project Ki." Uub struggled to his feet.

"Oh, that's right, sorry. In order to project Ki, you must find your inner focus. Auras of Ki radiate from the user when increasing the concentration of it inside their body. Warriors for example, have a limit to the Ki that their bodies can withstand, but the capacity for Ki can be increased through mental and physical training. Some techniques rapidly increase the concentration of Ki in the body, enabling the user to fight at a strength level that far exceeds their regular limits for a limited period of time, similar to you at the world tournament. While concentrating allows better control over Ki, intense emotions can summon forth latent amounts of hidden Ki. What you should try and do is concentrate. Can you do that for me Uub?"

"Sure thing Sensei….hah… what about after that?" Uub closed his eyes, and released steadily, but relaxed breathing in, and out of his mouth. Another gust of wind blew in and impacted Uub. He grunted in pain as the wind punished his body.

"Keep your focus Uub, don't allow your body to betray you! You can do this, I know you can."

"I'll….Try…Sensei….But…..It…Hurts…A…..Lot…..AGH!" Another blast of wind, tore straight through Uub's body, greatly battering his body and determination.

"I know, but I want you to think back to the world tournament for a moment. When we were fighting, do you remember all those awful things I said Uub? How did it make you feel?"

"It made me feel…angry. No, enraged!...I felt, contempt for someone, for the first time in my life. I…ARAGH!" Yet another torrent of wind hit the young man's body, and another gasp of anguish escaped, as his scratched and bloody body fought against the wind. Uub was determined to see this training through to the end, even at the cost of his body.

"I know it's hard, but you're doing great. Now keep those feelings, and build on them. Let those words pile on top of you. Now with that boiling feeling inside of you, let it all out, explode Uub! Remember the pain behind those words! How you felt about it all. All the anger, unleashing it!"

"RRRRRAAAAAHGHGH! SHUT UP!" Uub roared as a bright, shining aura surrounded his body. The sparks generated from his radiance, melted the snow away, and scorched the earth. The once angry wind scattered from the youth's body, as if nature itself was attempting to escape his wrath.

"You've done it Uub! You've released your Ki! But you're burning it all up, you need to concentrate your thoughts, calm down or you'll burn up." Goku's excitement, turned to seriousness as he saw Uub's expression, one which remained him of that terrible monster.

"RAGH!...SRAGH…..BLEGH! All of you….bugs…..What gives you….the…right…!?" Uub's bright white aura began to twist and twirl. The vibrant light, morphed into a dark purple reflection. Uub's eyes burned bright with fury as his body began to emit smoke from his now bright red body. The ground began to crack, as lighting blasting from the clouds, and the wind carried around Uub's body.

Goku serious expression remained, and he walked slowly towards his now demonic student.

"Uub….Sorry about this." Goku quietly spoke, as he looked up, his eyes were bright green, with a serious look storming across his face. Then suddenly an enormous blast of golden light surrounded the young boy, as all of the dark aura he had generated, quickly evaporated into the sky, Uub quickly snapped out of his rage, and looked up at his teacher. Goku had completely changed. The most noticeable physical change was Goku's hair. Goku's hair had became golden in colour and seemed to stand on end, giving it a rising, flame-like appearance. This applies to the rest of his hair, including scalp hair, eyebrows who had also taken a golden form. Uub quickly lost consciousness as the last thing his gaze saw was the golden light shining before him, lose light.

When Uub finally regained consciousness, he was still on top of the summit of Papaya Mountain. His body felt sore again, but this time he had remembered the incident. His body felt warmer, and he saw that a small blanket had been placed onto him. He turned to see Goku, sitting on a rock with his legs crossed, waiting patiently.

"Uub? You're finally awake, thank goodness, I was hoping you were alright."

"Sensei…I remember….All of it….I'm sorry. I can't explain it, but I completely lost control over my emotions, forgive me…you didn't deserve that outburst at all….You probably think I'm a terrible student. I completely was out of line."

"Hey, now. Just because things didn't go the way we hoped, doesn't mean I regret teaching you. You're my precious student, nothing could change that. I understand the sorrow you feel, but you've honestly made some great progress. I was wondering…Do you think you could try Ki creation one last time Uub?"

"…Yes, of course Sensei…And thank you…." Uub slowly got off the ground, and below that were softly dropped tears.

"Now from the top let's go. Remember what I taught you, this time…control."

After another couple of minutes, the same result was achieved, with a different outcome. Uub had released another wave of energy, however he refused to let his darkness manifest himself again, and immediately after activating his Ki, focussed his efforts to containing it.

"There you go, Uub! Just like that, maintain your Ki, and control your emotions."

"Thank you sensei, I won't let you or anyone else down!"

Uub's aura began to shrink, until it became a small sphere surrounding Uub's body. The constant flow of Ki around the sphere deflected all the wind thrown into the dome as it rapidly span around Uub's body. The sphere then morphed and evaporated around Uub's body, revealing his new gained skill. Uub looked up to his own aura as a shroud surrounding his body was visible. His Aura appeared to look similar to steam from a kettle. Uub let out a gasp of relief. It had taken him many attempts to finally control this power, as previous attempts ended with him exhausting himself from overuse and his aura vanishing. Uub held this Ki barrier against the wind, in which simply bounced of the Ki shield, and after 5 minutes, the barrier vanished.

"That's…as…much… as far as I can go…Sensei…." Uub fell onto his back in exhaustion.

"That was excellent Uub, you've really blossomed this past couple of weeks. I think you're ready for the final test tomorrow now." Goku smile down at his student, who responded with a familiar smile.

"If it's anything like the last training, I think it might need to wait a bit, I'm out of steam…"

"Oh, I wouldn't say it's that bad….Now shall I get you home, before your mother wonders where you are?"

"Huh?...My Moth…MY MOTHER IS GONNA KILL ME! Do you see the state I'm in? She'll punch my organs out with a single punch and parade them around the Village…I'm doomed…."

"Now, now. I wouldn't say it's that bad…Maybe she'll break a couple of bones, but I doubt she'll kill you!" Goku burst into cheery laughter, mirroring his pupils terror.

"Wow. You're making this sound so much better Sensei, I can hardly wait for it, ugh…"

The next day, Goku was awaiting by the training field of the village, where he was greeted with a surprise.

"What's with that get-up? Are you planning on doing some more physical training?" Goku pointed a UUb, who was completely wrapped in bandages and casts.

"No…..Goku Sensei…..I am not. This isn't for show, this is from yesterday after all that training we did."

"Really? I mean I know it was pretty rough, but I thought you would've been tougher…?"

"Oh, this isn't from yesterday's training, this is from my Mother."

"Wow."

"Yep."

"Soooooo, you still ready for today's training?..." Goku earnestly enquired.

"….Are you serious Goku Sensei…..look at me….OF COURSE I'M READY!" Uub quickly threw on his training Gi and began to stretch his legs and arms.

"Good now today, we will be beginning your final training….Ki projection. The hardest one for last."

"Really? I've already covered Ki control. I spent all night meditating and working on my Ki like you said."

"Yes, but you see, this is what all the other two training was working up to. The physical training toned your body up to handle the creation of Ki, and your creation of Ki will allow you to perform Ki projection. For example, Ki is stored in the body as a hole, releasing it enhances you and your body, allowing for physical improvements and constructs of Ki. However many people have certain preferences to Ki. A close-range fighter has different Ki technique to someone who prefers distant fighting. This causes some people to produce techniques through Ki projection. See what happens when I focus my Ki onto just my hand."

Goku opened his palm and the Ki gathered around his arm. His then sprouted a large ball of energy from his wrist to his hand.

"Whoa…Amazing stuff Sensei! It's like all your Ki is put into that arm."

"Exactly Uub. I can control the amount of Ki put into a certain aspect of my body; now watch after I created my Ki, to projecting it!" Goku then emitted a shockwave, and the ball of energy was projected into nearby rock, obliterating it.

"Now you try it. Harness your Ki and try to emit from one area of your body. Now depending on your attack-style that can be a punch, a kick, a swing…Even a head-butt. After you've mastered this, I can then teach you some Ki techniques that will really rock your world!"

Uub then took the familiar stance and released his Ki and began to focus it into his palm.

"I'll start out with a punch first, that way I'll know for sure!" Uub exclaimed.

The white glowing shroud encompassed his body, and his hand began to radiate with power.

"Well, here goes nothing! Watch this Goku Sensei, HA!" Uub roared as he slammed his fist into the ground. The dirt shot into the sky, as Uub's glowing knuckle left a giant impact in the cracked ground.

"I did it Sensei! I got to admit…When you said it was easy, I thought you was joking, but it really was easy. Hehehe…Hahaha!" Uub proudly puffed out his chest in victory.

"Heh…Nice try, but that was just you slamming the ground with an enchanted fist. You didn't projected any Ki into your designated body-part, you just used the Ki around your body to attack."

"What? I did? Arrragh! I thought for sure I had it that time! I keep messing up!"

"Don't lose heart Uub. Just try again until you do it." Goku reassured him.

"Okay, this time for sure I'll get it, it's go TIME!" Uub growled as he took his fighting stance again.

Uub repeated the same actions over, and over again with no avail. He kept producing the Ki, but couldn't maintain in into his palm for very long, and the frustration was getting to him, as he recklessly punched the ground, rock, and anything else that got in the way, creating craters all over the Island. Uub did this, until finally he ran out steam and collapsed.

"Are you giving up already Uub? Come on, that's not your limit, is it?"

"I'm…sorry Goku-Sensei….The Ki projection…I just can't keep it up. My experience is too low"

"Maybe it's got nothing to with the amount of training your body has done. Maybe, your body just needs a catalyst to awaken the hidden strength within you Uub."

"Sensei, you keep going on about my hidden strength, and yesterday you were talking very strangely too. As I also recall, you were going to tell me about that whole realms of existence stuff, what does all of it mean? Please tell me!" Uub begged, as Goku turned away from him.

"Uub…I apologise, but you need to beat this training before I can tell you about him…."

"Him….? What are you talking about Sensei?" Uub grew nervous at Goku's serious face.

"Him….Him? HIM! Of course, now I know what will help you release your Ki projection Uub! Agh, I've been so very stupid! He must be the catalyst to awaking your power! I'll get you to him right away!" Goku exclaimed gleefully, ecstatic at his clever thought.

"Goku Sensei….You're not making any sense, you're really not…who is…who are you referring to?"

"Uub…I think It's about time for you to meet a good friend of mine. He is called Mister Buu, or sometimes he known as Majin Buu!"


End file.
